In turbo-engines, such as gas turbines or aircraft engines, air is taken in along a flow channel, compressed, and, together with fuel, combusted in a combustion chamber, the combustion gases then being output via the flow channel in order to drive rotors in a turbine.
The flow channel is surrounded and enclosed by a housing structure. Very high temperatures prevail in the flow channel due to the combustion gases, especially in the area of the combustion chamber and the subsequent turbine, so that the housing structure surrounding the flow channel must be cooled efficiently in order for the operating temperatures to be as low as possible so that it is possible to employ materials with lower requirements for high temperature properties.
To this end, cooling air is guided into the area of the outer housing structure in order to cause the heat to dissipate. In addition, insulating elements and heat shields that are intended to protect the outer components from temperatures that are too high are used in such housing structures.
However, with such known housing structures there is often the need to provide cut-outs in the heat shields surrounding the flow channel in order to pass through them for instance nozzle ring bars or stator suspensions or circumferential securing elements in the radial direction. Using the cut-outs, however, it is possible for hot gas to escape from the flow channel to outside of it so that the temperature load on the components increases in the outer housing structures.